shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arielle Tuliao
Arielle Josephine Tuliao (born on 21 December 1988 in Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian voice actress and screenwriter who provides voices for the UK version of Shopkins. She provides the voice-over of the Shopkin Activities App, the read-along apps in the UK and the official PBS KIDS Website of Shopkins in the US. She also does voices in other children's shows such as "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", "We're Lalaloopsy", "Barbie and the Secret Door", and "If I Stay". Voices UK *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Strawberry Kiss (Hero of the Rails - twentieth season, excluding Tit for Tat) *Apple Blossom (Hero of the Rails - Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure, excluding the nineteenth season) UK/US *Posh Pear (Day of the Shopkins only) *Flicker (sixteenth season onwards) *Sunny Screen Songs *Party Time (performed) *Away from the Sea (performed) *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) *Never Overlook A Little Shopkin (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Cheeky Chocolate? (performed) Trivia *Arielle Tuilao voices the most characters in the English dub. *Arielle also worked with Ben Small (who voiced Cheeky Chocolate), in the French children's television series, "Watch My Chops". Tuliao portrayed Corneil the dog and Small portrayed Bernie the dogsitter. This series was also aired in the US under the title "Corneil and Bernie". *She, Paul Dawson, Kate Murphy, Susan Roman, Dave Ingham, John Gilluley, Dave Peacock and Michael Carrington all worked on "The Koala Brothers". *Both she and Zbigniew Konopka voiced Ronald the Rhinoceros from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. *Both she and Janusz Wituch voiced Victor the Crocodile from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. *Both she and David Holt voiced characters in "Ape Escape 3". *She also provides the voice-over for the Shopkins PBS KIDS Website when it came out in 2013. In the UK, she narrates all of the official read-along apps. *Tuliao, along with Teresa Gallagher, Tim Whitnall, Kate Murphy and Steven Kynman voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". *Tuliao, along with Teresa Gallagher and Kate Murphy voice characters together on "The Octonauts". Nir Ron voiced one of her characters, Professor Inkling, in the Hebrew version. Additionally, Davey Moore, Nick Ostler, Mark Huckerby and Dave Ingham have written episodes for the series. *Tuliao, along with Teresa Gallagher, Kate Murphy and Bob Golding voiced characters for "Fleabag Monkey". *She, along with Jan Page, had both worked on Cubeez. *She and Tara Strong voice characters on "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". *She and Kate Murphy voiced characters on "The Secret Show". *There are only five episodes to date in which Arielle Tuilao does not voice a character: Buzzy Bees, The Switch, Not So Slow Coaches, Nina Noodles and the Dinosaurs and Love Me Tender. *She, Jocelyn Stevenson, Morgan Francis and Wip Vernooij all worked on "The Moshi Monsters Movie". Category:Voice actors